1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to material spreading devices, and more particularly to a device for spreading liquid material, such as a sealant, on a horizontal surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the United States Patent and Tademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 791,726; 958,434; 1,173,620; 1,419,537; 1,641,703; 1,712,549; 1,811,324; 1,940,898; 2,615,693; 2,842,036; 2,956,486; 3,015,837; 3,031,166; 3,183,803; 3,283,675; 3,698,293; 3,841,779; 3,989,403.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a liquid material spreading device including a frame supported on a wheel and axle assembly, a container having an aperture in a lower bottom wall, a control arm attached to the container, a valve assembly including a ball valve for opening and closing the opening in the bottom of the container, a valve operating mechanism mounted on the control arm for controlling the valve, and material spreading means which includes both a roller and squeegee positioned adjacent the opening in the container.